


The Door's Unlocked

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, JR is careful and kind with Ian, M/M, Porn Without Plot, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Ian and JR are at a convention in Rome. They  have been posting some funny vids and well, I just had to.Ian decides enough is enough and JR should fuck him so Ian sends JR a picture that speaks volumes.  That's it, That's the plot.Disclaimer: This didn't happen, love them and have so much respect for them. 'nuff said.





	

JR was making himself tea when it happened. It was 6am in the morning and he was trying to wake up for a panel in two hours. He was certainly up, no mistake there. He grimaced at the phone and played it again. It was definitely Ian, and he didn’t sound drunk which was how similar situations happened in the past. This was different. They were travelling and at a con. This was pushing the limits of JR’s patience, however. Not that Ian hadn’t been doing that for a while now. Pushing buttons, putting himself on display, practically begging for JR to react.  The problem was that Ian burned hot and cold when it came to the flirting and it was inconsistent. JR could never tell if he was being serious or it was just for shits and giggles. For him to do this at a con? JR sighed. They had adjoining rooms.

His phone chimed again with a new video. Ian was naked, and sprawled on his hotel room bed. “The door’s unlocked,  JR.”  He pulled the phone away just so that he could show what exactly it was that was causing his face to grimace slightly. 

JR nearly dropped his phone. The first one was bad enough but this. He scrambled to steady himself. “Jesus,-” 

It was unmistakable, JR drew in a sharp breath as he stared and swallowed.  The phone showed, at an awkward angle, the delectable contours of Ian’s perfect ass. He had inserted two fingers into his hole and gave a low groan. “I’d rather it be you.” 

It was the worst idea he’d ever had but his cock was so hard he couldn’t imagine anything better than sliding into Ian’s hole. So, he took a picture of said dick and sent it to Ian. 

The response was instant. “Get that in here and in me or I swear to god I’m going to put it on Instagram.” 

Okay, so that was clear enough. JR thought about it for only a few more seconds and discarded the pants he was just about to put on. He walked towards the door and unlocked his side. With a deep breath he opened it. This would change everything.

Ian was still in the bed he turned around on his elbows, left hand dripping with lube and mouth slightly open. His phone was in his right hand. He raised an eyebrow at the shirt. “That’s going to get rumpled.”  It was more of a promise than a threat. 

JR gave a noncommittal grunt as his eyes feasted on the sight before him. Ian was beautiful, he knew that, of course. He’d seen it all before. Dreamed of it, been tortured by fantasies of Ian on his knees, and imagined what it would be like to kiss the man. He could write epic poetry about Ian’s ass since he’d thought about it so often.  On his way over to the bed he pulled off the shirt and deposited it on the hotel room desk. “Condom?” He asked casually, like they’d done this hundreds of times and his heart wasn’t racing.    


Ian picked up one from the nightstand. He looked extremely pleased by what he saw and twirled the package between his fingers. “I’m a prepared kind of guy.”

“I see that,” JR smirked. The mattress dipped as he lowered one knee onto it. “Are you high?” He searched Ian’s eyes. “Because if you’re on something, this isn’t happening.”

Ian laughed softly, “Really, JR? You know I don’t use drugs. The only thing I’m addicted to is you. I can’t shake it, so take pity on me and fuck me full, okay?”  
  
“You have such a way with words, dear.” JR chuckled. 

Ian’s smile broadened at the term. “How come I had to practically spell it out to get you to fuck me? Everyone with eyes could tell what I wanted from you.”

“You weren’t exactly available.”

“Good point.” Ian shrugged. “Now I’m free.”

A pit formed in JR’s stomach as he realized this might mean Ian was on the rebound. He know how much Ian had cared about her. He forced the anxiety away. If this was what Ian wanted he was happy to give it to him. “Have you done this before? Been with a man, I mean?”

Ian shook his head and gave him a wide-eyed less than innocent look. “You’ll be the first. Come on, I want you to be the first.”  
How could JR refuse that?

But then Ian frowned, “What about you?”    
  
“I’ve been around this block.” JR noted as he joined Ian on the bed. It wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed but it was the first time they were both naked. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands yet so he opted on opening up the packet.  
  
“Wait,-” Ian said with a twinkle in his eyes. “I want to touch you.”

He looked almost shy when he said that but JR knew there was nothing shy about his best friend. _ His best friend. _ He really ought to stop this but somehow he just couldn’t. There was just something in the way Ian looked at him that made him throw all sense and reason out the window. That was look Ian was giving him now, the look that made him just go along with whatever Ian wanted to do. So he nodded. 

Ian swallow showed a sign of nerves for the first time. He lifted his hand to reach JR’s cock and said, “You know, you haven’t even kissed me yet.” The smile that followed was slightly anxious. 

“Do you want me to?” JR searched Ian’s eyes. He wanted to, badly, but he wasn’t really sure what this was all about. 

Ian lifted himself up slightly and nodded, somewhat chagrined that JR didn’t know that.  “We’ve gone to enough dinners and movies, I-” 

JR kissed him. He took Ian’s face with his hands and threaded his fingers through Ian’s hair. At first it was hesitant but then he demanded entry. Ian welcomed his tongue and gave way to the intensity that followed. 

He held Ian’s face in his hands as his fingers threaded through Ian’s hair and caressed his ears. He was gentle at first, still marveling at the fact that this was actually happening. He noticed Ian’s hands on him as they explored his body, squeezing and caressing, before he got to his goal, JR’s cock.

JR groaned, “Ian-, god, Bobo.” He panted against Ian’s lips, the only reason he stopped the kiss was well, oxygen. He needed his strength. Ian was rapidly turning every last sensitive nerve in his body on fire.  
  
Ian giggled, giddy from the sensations. “JR, you’ve been holding back on me.” 

“You have no idea.” JR kissed him again and whimpered as Ian took a more determined hold of his cock. In the back of his mind he knew he had somewhere to be in a few hours but fuck, he needed this. They didn’t stop kissing, Ian gave as good as he received.    
  
“I don't’ want this to be the only time, JR.”  Ian gasped for breath.    
  
“We’ll talk about that later,” JR promised softly. “Where’s the condom?” 

Ian picked it up and fumbled it out, and easily sliding it onto JR’s cock. “I want you so much. I want to feel it. No mercy. I want your dick to ruin me. Only you.” 

“Shit,” JR could come just from Ian begging for him alone. “Alright, just. Let me check you.” He kissed Ian’s neck and soothed him gently. “Make sure you’re ready.” He took the lube from the desk and poured a generous amount on his hand. “No arguments.” He shook his head at Ian’s pout. “It’s your first time.” 

Ian acquiesced with soft sigh. “Whatever makes you happy, just get the fuck inside me.” He gave out a sharp yell when JR abruptly breached him with two fingers. His were slightly thicker than Ian’s and he had more leverage.    
  
“Not quite so eager now, are we?” JR laughed softly at Ian’s shocked expression.    
  
“Fuck that. I’m fine.” Ian rumbled. “More.” 

JR pushed farther in, hooked his fingers slightly and rubbed. “Like this?”    
  
“Oh god-” Ian moaned. “Please!”

JR kissed his earlobe and sucked on it. He nipped his way down Ian’s neck and kept moving his fingers. “Turn over and rest on your arms, it’ll hurt less this way.”  He helped Ian turn and settled behind him. He stopped for a moment and grinned. “Know what I’m thinking about?”    
  
“Getting the fuck inside me?” Ian grumbled impatiently. His teeth tugged on his bottom lip as his legs shuddered from the effect of JR’s fingers. His hands fisted in the sheets as he tried to be coherent. “...Naaaahhh …ooowish!” He lost his train of thought when JR touched his prostate. “Fuck.”

“That’s it, baby.” JR crooned. He worked as much as possible, stretching and widening Ian. “Easy does it. It isn’t like fucking a woman, trust me.”    
  
“I do,” Ian panted. “I trust you.” He gazed back over his shoulder. “I-” Ian looked about to say something but thought the better of it at the last minute. Whatever it was would have to wait because he gave a loud groan and his body shook slightly. “Please! Enough. I want to feel you.” 

JR grinned and leaned in for a kiss. He then lowered his lips to Ian’s shoulder blade and kissed him there, then licked and nipped him as he put a bit more pressure into him. “Ready for me, are you?” 

Ian nodded so quickly he almost made himself dizzy.    
  
JR eased his fingers out and adjusted the condom. “You tell me if I’m hurting you too much, baby.” He took his dick and tested Ian’s entrance gently with a little pressure from his cock-head. 

Ian tensed almost immediately as confusion showed in his eyes.  “Ugh, you're huge!”     
  
“Need a bit more time?” JR asked gently. He ran his hands up and down Ian’s back. “Try and relax.”  
  
“No, keep going.” Ian shook his head. “If I give you more time you’ll just figure out a way to stop this from happening.”

JR blinked several times at the comment. Ian was trying to concentrate on relaxing so he didn’t remark on it. It was also possible Ian didn’t realize he’d said it. So he kept going, it was killing him to move this slowly but he wanted to give Ian enough time to adjust. It was perfect. So fucking hot. Ian was tight and beautiful and had given him a precious gift. He wouldn’t forget it. As if he could ever forget Ian. Ian was the best thing that ever happened to him and he loved him with all his heart. All JR wanted was for Ian to be happy, healthy and love life.    
  
Ian squirmed underneath him and twitched and panted. “Fuck, that’s big.” He muttered. 

When he was balls deep inside the man he rested his forehead on Ian’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

“Move.” Ian’s answer was enough for him.

JR braced himself on the bed with his fists in the mattress on either side of Ian. He pulled out slowly and shoved back in setting up a steady, easy rhythm just to get Ian used to it. He watched as Ian shuddered and whimpered but what got him was the stifled sob. “Ian?”  He paused and brushed his hand through Ian’s hair. “Ian, are you okay?” 

“I’m f-fine.” Ian grunted. “It just hurts more than I expected.”   
  
“I’ll pull out-,” JR responded immediately. 

“No,” Ian shook his head. “Keep going.”

JR slowed the pace a little and shifted his angle so he could hit Ian’s prostrate. “Ian,” he threaded his fingers through Ian’s hair. “Baby, you’re so perfect.” He whispered. “You feel so fucking good. I’ve got to move faster. Can you take it?” 

“Shit! What,-” Ian gasped. “Oh, jesus, JR. Yes. Right there.”   He perked up almost immediately, the pain that had been in his eyes earlier forgotten. 

JR grinned and gave him exactly what he wanted, as always. So he started to move and once he did he knew he’d only slow down if Ian asked him. He never imagined this would happen in real life. In his dreams he’d fucked Ian countless times. He felt like a man waking from a dream world and suddenly realizing how fucking amazing life was. 

When he finally came, he did with Ian’s name on his lips and filled up the condom rather spectacularly. He was forced to pull out and deal with the messy part for a few moments while Ian lay on the bed trembling. He pulled the man into his arms and reached down to take Ian’s cock. A few swift pulls and his lover...lover now… came and cried. Ian buried his face into JR’s shoulder and clung to him. 

“I fucking love you, JR. I don’t care if you don’t love me.” Ian clenched JR’s shoulders. “I can’t lose you.” 

“What makes you think you’ll lose me?” JR asked softly. He reached to take coax Ian to lift his head up by tickling his jawline. 

“This?” Ian raised up his head to show the misery in his eyes. 

“You were amazing.” JR smoothed his cheekbone with a tender look. “You ARE amazing.”

“But you don’t love me.” Ian looked away. “I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have instigated this.”

“Hey, hey stop it. Don’t put words in my mouth. I wasn’t finished.” JR wrapped his arms around Ian and held him. “I’ve always loved you.” 

Ian looked at him with a soft, happy smile. “You do?”    
  
“Always. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t love you, Ian.” JR laughed ruefully.    
  
“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Ian admitted. “I was unhappy and lonely tonight. You were so close and I couldn’t have you. I got desperate.” 

“I’m glad you did.” JR kissed the side of his head. “I have a panel in an hour that I really need to clean up. You should sleep a bit, then take a bath.” 

“Not just yet. Stay with me a little while longer.” Ian begged. 

JR could not say no to him and ended up being five minutes late to the panel.  The fans were waiting with baited breath and he’d got several snickers and approving looks on his way through the hall that he couldn’t quite figure out. When he got to the panel with Holland Roden, she gave him a knowing chuckle. 

“What’s going on?” JR asked desperately. “Why is everyone looking at me like I won the lottery?” 

Holland patted his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Because you did.” She showed him what everyone was talking about.  “I think, uh, it’s going to be an interesting day.” 

Apparently Ian had posted something to Instagram just after he left with a very unsubtle note. “I love you, JR.”  A picture of Ian, all sex-tussled and bare chested had been accidently posted to Instagram. The love marks left on him and bruised lips were unmistakable. 

The fans were going to go apeshit at the convention. JR gave an almost terrified look at the panel stage and the people waiting for him to come on.    
  
“Relax,” Holland assured him. “It’s not like anyone is surprised, honey.”

A text message came to him from Ian. “FUCK! I meant to send that to you only!  I’m so,so sorry. Please tell me you still love me.” 

JR stared down at the message, bemused. “Ian’s freaking out.”

  
Holland linked her arm in JR’s and dragged him to the stage. “He’ll get over it.” 

Another text message from Ian. “JR? JR? Damnit, answer me.”

Then five calls in a row from teen wolf cast members and a producer. Then another from a director.  And then one from his sister.    
  
JR groaned and let Holland lead him to the stage. It was going to be a long panel. He quickly sent a text back to Ian. “Relax, I love you, you idiot.” 

  
The panel was complete and utter Chaos. 

**Fin**

# 


End file.
